


Old Devil's Moon

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Reader Insert, story fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: This story is based off the song Old Devil's Moon where a late night drive with Dean brings out feelings that had been hidden.





	

You weren't sure how it all started. One moment you were riding shotgun with Dean, laughing at his extremely lame jokes, feeling like you had the world by it's tail. Then with one glance over at him, that's when you felt it. The tell tale signs of your heart becoming attached. Knowing that your hunting friendship was growing into something more. Something that scared you, but exhilarated you at the same time. 

I look at you and suddenly  
Something in your eyes I see  
Soon begins bewitching me  
It's that old devil moon  
That you stole from the skies  
It's that old devil moon in your eyes

As the Impala sped down the highway, as free as you felt, you couldn't help but blush at the glances Dean was sending your way. Long gone were the looks of a friend, turned into something more intense and powerful. Sitting next to him, you could feel the undercurrent between the two of you, his hooded glances drawing you in. Creating butterflies in your stomach, as you bit your lip, watching his hands clench on the steering wheel as he sped down the deserted highway.

"Y/N, stop that." He groaned, and you glanced back at him in surprise.

"Stop what?" You asked, not realizing the effect you had on him.

Taking a hand off of the steering wheel, he used his callused thumb to pull your bottom lip from where you had been unconsciously nibbling on. "Stopping chewing your lip. It distracts me."

"Dean, I..." You started, not knowing what to say. The two of you hadn't pushed your relationship past flirtation or heated glances, until today. Something had shifted during your drive, and you couldn't name what had caused that change. Whatever it had been, you were ready to see what came from it, what steps Dean took. Hopefully towards you and the feelings the two of you shared, and not away, to safety.

You and you glance  
Make this romance too hot to handle  
Stars in the night  
Blazing their light can't hold a candle  
To your razzle dazzle  
You've got me flyin' high and wide  
On a magic carpet ride  
Full of butterflies inside

Pulling over into a meadow, Dean shut the engine to the Impala off, pulling you out of the car as he grabbed a blanket from the backseat. Spreading it down in front of him, you sank down, waiting for Dean to sit down next to you. When he didn't, you glanced up, seeing him staring down at you, the moonlight shining against his deep green eyes.

"What?" You asked, chuckling softly. He was looking down at you, the bottle of beer forgotten in his hands.

"You're beautiful, you know that? Especially with that Old Devil's Moon shining brightly down on you." He told you out of the blue, and you ducked your head, hiding your blush even though he couldn't see it in the moonlight. 

"A Devil's Moon? Dean, I think that last witch hit you with a blinding spell." You sassed back, watching as he tossed his head back, laughing the only way he could. With his full body, letting himself go in his joy. It was one of the things drawing you in, how rarely he let himself go, but how amazing he was when it happened. How much it transformed him from the seasoned hunter to a younger, much more carefree man. 

Want to cry, want to croon  
Want to laugh like a loon  
It's that old devil moon in your eyes  
Just when I think, I'm free as a dove  
Old devil moon, deep in your eyes  
Blinds me with love

"Nope. No blinding spell. Maybe she opened my eyes, because I'm seeing you today like I've never seen before. And I know I've waited too long, but as a hunter, we need to take each moment when we can. Y/N, I've hidden my feelings for you for too long." Dean admitted, finally sitting down next to you.

Feeling your heart rate picking up, your mouth going dry, you couldn't help the slight tremor of your hands. "Dean, I hope you're not teasing me, giving me one of your lines. I couldn't handle that, and I wouldn't know why you would ruin our friendship light that."

Taking your hand in his, trying to relax the slight tremor rushing through you, he turned you so you were completely facing him, your knees brushing against his. 

To your razzle dazzle  
You've got me flyin' high and wide  
On a magic carpet ride  
Full of butterflies inside

"Y/N, I would never do something like that to you. I care about you, and I have for a long time. But it wasn't until today, with the wind blowing your hair, the sun making your eyes sparkle even more. I couldn't help but get caught up in you. You're a rush that I never want to go away." He continued on, trying to make you understand that he was being real.

With a huge smile, you threw your arms around his shoulders, squealing slightly as he lifted you up, sitting you in his lap, his arms wrapped around you. "Dean, I've been waiting to see if you had noticed the difference in our relationship. That you wanted to move forward too. I'm so happy I could cry."

"No, don't cry!" He pleaded, "Laugh, kiss me. But don't cry. I couldn't handle that."

Staring deep into his eyes, the moon shining brightly over his head, you softly chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't cry."

Settling against his chest, you felt content for the first time in a long time. Dean's arms were around you, the meadow around was quiet, the old devils moon shining brightly overhead. Feeling free and loved, you closed your eyes, hoping this feeling would last forever. 

Want to cry, want to croon  
Want to laugh like a loon  
It's that old devil moon in your eyes  
Just when I think, I'm free as a dove  
Old devil moon, deep in your eyes  
Blinds me with love  
Blinds me with love


End file.
